


Four Times Cassie Came Home, and Once When She Didn't.

by LucyRasmussen



Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyRasmussen/pseuds/LucyRasmussen
Summary: Different ways of looking at someone arriving in a new place ...





	Four Times Cassie Came Home, and Once When She Didn't.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into writing for this fandom. I haven't seen anything beyond 3.04 yet, so any events afterwards are completely my own theory. And yes, I had to use the Cassie and Deacon thing because it intrigues me.

**Title:** Four Times Cassie Came Home, and Once When She Didn't.

 **Disclaimer** : Not mine

 

 

 

**2013**

 

Aaron takes her home from the hospital that night.

 

But she feels like she's living in a fog. She can still feel him, hear him, smell him.

 

Rough, calloused hands, that re assuring cocky voice with that slight Philadelphia accent, industrial soap.

 

It whirs in her mind for days, months. She stops being who she used to be.

 

One New Year's Eve, Two New Year's Eve.

 

When 2015 arrives, she starts counting the days.

 

**2043**

 

Splintering is like being on a rollercoaster ride without an operator handling the switches.

 

There's a brief flash of light and then she's in a chair and there are people staring at her.

 

Then she feels the pain in her upper abdomen blossom, and she's staining the chair with blood.

 

She doesn't really recall the first few days in her new home. Just that she drifted in and out of consciousness, and Katarina standing over her clenching a cigarette.

 

Her wound heals, she learns the ways of her new land, so to speak.

 

Oddly, there are few calendars to be found in the future. She knows she left in September, but everyone here looks at her funny if she asks for the exact date.

 

Time isn't defined by life events or Christmas or Easter or random holidays.

 

Time is defined by getting up in the morning and thanking your lucky stars you're still around to witness it.

 

Or so Deacon tells her, after.

 

**1958**

 

He left her for her own good.

 

It's a mantra he keeps repeating to himself, but it isn't quite catching on.

 

He bought the house on a whim, it's secluded enough that visitors will have to really try and find him.

 

That she will have to try and find him.

 

He knows well enough that if she wants to, she'll find a way.

 

Months pass, the leaves turn and the temperatures drop.

 

One sunny afternoon in October she's standing in front of him, demanding  an explanation.

 

His finger is bleeding, the water is cold and stingy and her breath is warm.

 

She hurls more insults at him, kisses him and the angry spell is broken.

 

Later, when they're laying in the late afternoon sunlight he whispers a welcome wish into her hair.

 

**2044 (1)**

 

 **"** Please, Cassie, I know you can do it"

 

He stares at the chair, waits for the machine to start roaring.

 

But it stays quiet. 

 

The first few days he keeps staring at it from the gallery.

 

Cole thinks that even in a room full of people, he feels lonely.

 

He thinks of all those winter nights in 1958 and 1959.

 

One New Year's Eve.

 

Cassie's face when the first snow fell.

 

One Birthday

 

He took her to dinner and a show in New York City. It snowed too hard to drive home so they spent three days and three nights in bed at the Emerson.

 

Two Birthday

 

She made him pancakes for breakfast. They stayed home and watched the snow fall outside the window.

 

Two Christmas

 

He gave her a butterfly hair pin. She gave him a card that said "Love, Cassie and ..."

 

It's a brittle house of cards, and all the cards have toppled and fallen to the ground.

 

She isn't coming back this time.

 

**2044 (2)**

 

She's here.

 

Sitting in that chair, all blonde hair and blue eyes and legs and she's whole and alive and here.

 

They stand in the middle of the splintering room for the longest time and they hold on to eachother.

 

Their reunion is only interrupted by Jennifer bulldozing inbetween them to smother Cassie in a hug.

 

He watches as everyone else crowds around her and Deacon when the initial shock wears off.

 

Later, when she comes into his quarters and nestles herself next to him, he lets out a long held breath.

 

She's whole and alive and here. 

 

She found her way home, like he knew she would.

 


End file.
